This invention relates to food processing, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for advancing a food product through one or more processing chambers, with the product being carried by a floor-supported vehicle.
In a food processing facility, such as a facility for producing smoked meat products or the like, various systems are known for arranging the processing chambers to facilitate processing of the product. One such system is a continuous processing system in which the various cabinets are linearly arranged, and the product moved linearly through the cabinets from an inlet end to an outlet end. The system includes various processing cabinets, such as a smoking cabinet, one or more cooking or heating cabinets, and a chill cabinet.
Many operators of processing facilities utilize wheeled or other floor-supported product carrying vehicles for carrying the product to and from the processing cabinets. Use of such vehicles allows the operator to utilize substantially the entire floor space of the facility for moving the product as necessary, and is also relatively inexpensive, avoiding the rigidity and attendant cost of an overhead transport system.
In the past, product movement through a continuous processing system has been accomplished by an overhead walking beam conveyor system. In a facility in which the product is moved about by means of floor-supported vehicles, it has been necessary to elevate the product vehicle off the plant floor and onto overhead conveyor system for movement through the continuous processing system. Upon discharge of the vehicle from the processing system, the vehicle was deelevated off of the overhead system and back onto the plant floor, for transport to subsequent processing stations.
The present invention has as its object to accommodate use of floor-supported vehicles in a processing facility, and to allow use of the vehicles to advance the product through the processing cabinets without having to elevate product carrying vehicles onto an overhead rail at the inlet to the processing cabinets and thereafter subsequently deelevating the product carrying vehicle back onto the plant floor at the outlet.
In accordance with the invention, a system for incrementally advancing a floor-supported vehicle comprises a longitudinally movable beam mounted adjacent the floor, and reciprocating means for reciprocating the beam in a first direction and in a second direction. Engagement means is interposed between the beam and the vehicle for engaging the beam with the vehicle during movement of the beam in the first direction for incrementally advancing the vehicle. Upon reciprocation of the beam in the second direction, the engagement means is movable to a non-engaging position for preventing movement of the vehicle in the second direction. In a preferred embodiment, the beam is supported for longitudinal movement by a plurality of spaced rollers or other suitable means allowing support above the floor, and the rollers are supported above the floor. The reciprocating means preferably comprises an hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder with an extendable and retractable piston rod, with the beam being mounted to the rod for reciprocating movement. The engagement means preferably comprises a series of spaced engagement members movably mounted to the beam. The engagement members are pivotably mounted to the beam and are normally disposed in an engaging position for advancing the vehicle during movement of the beam in the first direction. Upon movement of the beam in the second direction, the engagement members are pivotable to a non-engaging position. Subsequent movement of the beam in the first direction causes the engagement members to once again engage the vehicle for moving the vehicle in the first direction. The engagement members are equally spaced on the beam for providing equal incremental advancement of the vehicles. The pivoting movement of the engagement members to their non-engaging position is preferably caused by contact of the engagement members with the vehicle during movement of the beam in the second direction.
In an arrangement for processing a food product, one or more processing chambers are provided, each performing a separate processing operation on the product. A plurality of floor-supported vehicles, carry the product, and an advancement for incrementally advancing the vehicles through the chambers is provided substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary. In a preferred embodiment, the beam comprises one or more movable beam sections. With multiple beam sections, the sections are arranged so as to allow overlapping orientation of one section with respect to its adjacent section, with the engagement members being provided on the overlapping areas. In this manner, the vehcles are transferred from one beam section to another for advancing the vehicles completely through the system.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of incrementally advancing a floor-supported vehicle carrying a food product through one or more processing chambers is provided, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.